Battle for Fruit
by Dragonskyt
Summary: One-Shot! A Fate/Stay Night X Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Crossover! Well more like just Royal Road, there aren't any Sculptors here.


Battle for Fruit

Royal Road.

It as a name that every gamer of this day knows.

The ultimate Virtual Reality MMO. Capable of actual immersion in a virtual world where anything is possible.

People fight, people cast spells, people become strong and people learn. You can do quests, increase your skills and do whatever your heart's desire for all is possible in this fake world.

And naturally there will also be raids.

''Charge!''

''Watch out for those Venomous Spiders!''

''Fireball!''

The cries of hundreds of players and NPC's alike resounded throughout the tropical forest of Darkglade. It is a high level area, monsters over the level of 250 populate the entire area and even the trees could become your enemies who will strangle you without a warning with their strong roots.

''H-help save me!''

''Hold up! Di-Slash!''

Guild members, party members and friends alike all helped one another during the struggle to conquer this dark forest.

As the name is hinting; Darkglade is an area with a lot of darkness and corruption. Yet it has been said that deep in the center, there is a tree with magical fruit that grants the consumer with a new skill.

Many had sought to obtain this fruit, but none have completed the task without dying in the progress. It is ranked as an A ranked mission after all and it soon became obvious you need a big group to complete the task.

Thus after days of planning and strategic discussions, it came to be that a guild started to recruit high level players to help finish the quest once and for all. They might not get a fruit for themselves, but the rewards in loot and experience points was enough for most to be convinced to join the raid.

''Argh!''

''No, Aeron!''

Sadly the casualties rose with each step inside the dark maze of corrupted trees. Spiders ambushed the players regularly and Satyr's were hell-bent on creating as much confusion as possible.

The NPCs were the first to go, them being not as open minded as most players. Knights with their horses sunk into the deep swamps and familiars were swooped away by the entangling roots, never to be seen again until their owner would pay a fee at their local clergy.

The raid had many obstacles, not only in the form of treacherous trees and numerous monsters. Like mentioned before, the swamps themselves were a hassle and poisonous gasses filled the air. The rate at which antidotes were being used skyrocketed the further they had gotten.

Still, they preserved and never gave up.

They saw the light and ran forward with new determination only to be shocked at what was in sight.

It was true that there was a big tree filled with a couple juicy looking fruits, but it wasn't as holy as the quest giver had told them.

It had teeth, a lot of teeth. Big, sharp and many. Three horses would easily fit in that big mouth of it.

It's branches moved around like whips, each aiming towards the nearing players.

It's roots were poised like snakes, ready to strike at their nearest prey.

It was a sight to behold. A danger that even made those with the highest fighting spirit have second thoughts about going near.

Luckily their leader had the War Cry ability and after a shout filled with confidence, the raid charge as one.

Mages went for the branches, their AOE skills easily setting them aflame.

Shield warriors blocked their companions form the roots with their mighty defensive abilities.

Archers turned the creature into a porcupine.

Yet it was not enough.

The tree gave a cry of his own and mobs appeared in high numbers. The raid fought valiantly, but it would not last long. Their struggle was destined to fail, it was only a matter of time before they all lost their life's.

''Caladbolg!''

A arrow of blinding light passed over the heads of many and struck true.

-Critical Hit-

''No way…''

''It's him! It's actually him!''

The whispers of those that could afford to speak moved across the battlefield.

There he was, clad in his red cloth and black armor. His red with white streaks moving in the wind and his somewhat darkened skin giving an exotic look. The warrior that has been in the news for quite some time.

''The Wrought Iron Chef!'' Called out one of the players.

And then he moved. His two swords in hand and striking hard against any mob near. With expert martial arts, he ducked under a blow, swiped with his sword and threw the other in the face of a big spider.

Instantly, the hand that had lost his sword was filled with another similar one. Like a tornado, he ravaged the battlefield and came eventually stood face to face with the boss monster itself.

The battlefield behind him was still in full glory, the users now motivated to fight once more as an actual legend had shown himself in front of them.

The being roared and the red clad chef did so in return.

Their battle was fierce and strong, but sadly not even the tanned man could defeat the beast alone. Everyone was locked up in combat behind him and his health was running low. He was more accustomed to fight creatures that moved around instead of those that stood still. He could have sniped from afar like the other archers, but he desperately needed that fruit.

A blow from the side came, he had no time to dodge, but then a holy colored light enveloped him.

''Avalon!'' Cried out a female voice that he recognized all too well.

There she was, her golden hair and steel dress in full glory. Those strong green eyes looked over the battlefield like an experienced tactician, her frail looking body holding more power than most players around, she made her way to partner.

Again everyone who was still alive spoke in awe.

''Her as well!''

''The Blessed Couple!''

''Saber! The Proud Sword Knight!''

''We still have a chance!''

With renewed vigor the battle continued.

''Shirou! Sorry I am late.'' She said with a frown. It was obvious she was disappointed with herself.

Shirou just waved her off. ''It's alright, you're here that's what matters.''

She shook her head. ''No, I swore I would defeat that Arachnid Queen within the agreed time limit, but she was more formidable than I had assumed. I am saddened by my shortcomings as your Servant.''

Shirou chuckled. He was used to her way of speech by now. ''Then how about you make up for that by giving me a hand?'' He asked her.

''This small fry? Maybe I am not the only one who needs extra training if you cannot handle such an opponent by yourself.'' She noted after she gave a stare filled with boredom at the living tree.

Shirou groaned. ''Ah, but to get the fruit I need to get close or else the other players might get their hands on them before I get close enough.''

Her face morphed from slight disappointed to straight seriousness. ''I see your logic, yes what you say makes perfect sense. I- I mean 'We' need to get at least one fruit.'' She hastily corrected herself after a small mistake.

''Then would you do the honor?''

''Very well! I shall let nothing stand between you and our goal, this my oath as a knight!''

Meanwhile the effect of Avalon was slowly diminishing. Though it was a very high ranked spell which only knights could learn after a lot of training, it wasn't impenetrable. Enough damage would cause it to crack apart. You could either use it as a perfect one time counter or a prolonged shield, but the latter was weaker overall.

''Shirou I need you to defend me as usual, I am going to fell it in one move.'' She commanded sternly.

''Like usual.'' Shirou commented, but his grin told the world he enjoyed every second of it. No matter how you looked at it, she was a way better combatant than he would ever be. Being able to defend her was a duty he was proud to accomplish.

Avalon broke and Shirou started his own magic.

''_I am the Bone of my Sword.''_ He started to chant.

It increased the durability of his magical summoned swords by 200%! Not only that, but his attack power gained a 50% power-up!

The roots tried to break them, but it proved futile. The swords stood strong and he immediately countered with his own attacks.

''_Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood.'' _The second line went on undisturbed.

This chant caused a buff that increased both defense and the regeneration of HP and MP by 30%!

A branch hit his shoulder, but he didn't even feel it. The tree did felt it getting chopped of though.

''_I have created over a Thousand Blades.'' _

The cost of his spells and the time to summon his blades now cost 25% less!

His magical impractical big swords rained down around him and Saber, creating a defensive line of steel blades.

That would be enough for now. He didn't need to go any further with his chants and let himself go. His companion was still charging up, a golden aura starting to emerge behind that wall of swords. Each branch that tried to break the swords either met Shirou's blades or got damage simply for attack a sword with physical contact.

His body was a red blur, appearing left and right, never staying at the same spot for more than a second, always close to his partner to defend her while she prepared her own move.

The players around felt the energy build up, their spirits were fully restored and now that they saw they were actually going to win, the spiders and satyr's didn't stand a chance in this new onslaught.

''Shirou!'' Saber called out.

Shirou didn't even think twice, jumped back and let his wall of steel disappear.

Saber swung, her blade ripping through the air and a blinding light following suit.

''Ex-calibur!'' She roared.

-Critical hit!-

-Because the skill is holy based it will do extra damage against a corrupted being!-

The tree fell down with an agonizing cry of its final breath. It's HP reached zero and as soon as the mobs realized that, they ran with their tails between their legs.

The surviving raid party members cheered. They survived! All went to search for loot and of course the magical fruit that had fallen down.

''Shirou quickly! I got some!'' Saber called out with a smile filled with innocence, holding several fruits the size of melons in her arms. It looked unstable, but that's why they had a special backpack ready.

Torik, the leader of the group hurriedly moved towards the two.

''I want to thank you for your assistance. Please, if there is anything you need, we'll try to repay you.'' He said with honesty.

Shirou shook his head. ''We just came for the fruit, we had no idea a raid party was already here.''

Torik looked conflicted. On one hand they did save everyone, but on the other hand the fruit were worth a lot of gold. Letting them go with such valuable loot could make the raid worthless.

Saber seemed to see his troubles and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her in the eyes…

And saw _**Pain**_ and _**Suffering**_.

Her hand also tightly squished his shoulder hard enough to feel like it was starting to break.

The smile she had wasn't making this any easier.

''You are not saying we can't have the fruit right?''

He gave up, there was no way he was going to win this conflict. He already stopped trying to make his arm move as he couldn't feel it anymore and the way that hand was slowly moving towards his throat wasn't a good indication this was going his way.

He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes, but held his back straight.

''No go ahead.'' He sniffed, absolutely lying through his teeth.

It was sad to see a strong grown man cry like that.

''Saber…'' Shirou half scolded her, but as he was of the same opinion as her, he didn't interfere.

There was no way he was going to leave here without any fruit.

Saber was already mouthwatering at the cuisine Shirou was going to make out of this.

''Was that everything?'' She asked curiously.

Shirou pulled out a list and crossed something off before recounting what they already had and what they didn't have.

''Ancient Black Rex Eggs, check. Minomammoth Meat, check. Eternal Rice, check. Blessed Vegetables, check. And the Darkglade Fruit, check. We still need to find the dessert ingredients which are the Legendary Permafrost Flames and the Explosive Chocolate Coconuts.'' He noted with a beaming smile at Saber.

''Then there is no time to waste, let use return to our home to prepare our next journey!'' She commanded, drool escaping her lips.

Shirou chuckled and after lifting the backpack on his shoulder, followed her as she was already making way towards the nearest exit of the forest.

Torik watched with blood red tear stained eyes as several high valued fruits disappeared from his reach.

So much gold lost… so much fame lost…

And then there was the worst the price most paid for meeting the Blessed Couple.

The price of never knowing the delicacy that the Wrought Iron Chef was creating this time for his ever hungry Proud Sword Knight.

=0=0=0=

**Author's Notes:**

**I like Royal Road.**

**Do you like Royal Road?**

**I like Fate/Stay Night.**

**There aren't enough crossovers.**


End file.
